


i held on, is that alright?

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Series: Kucheon Diner series [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Convenience Store, F/F, jeongyeon film student, nayeon actress, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: A pseudo-screenplay; the aftermath of a storm
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Kucheon Diner series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910401
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox (Round 2)





	i held on, is that alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GG Jukebox Round 2, inspired by The Archer by Taylor Swift
> 
> Hope you read all the fics! Glad to have been a part of this  
> also the formatting is better on mobile
> 
> EDIT: I decided to make an annotated version of this fic (with my comments), which you can see at the ending notes.

** SCENE **

INT - GS25 CONVENIENCE STORE - NIGHT

 _The convenience store is small. It has a glass  
wall, _ _a single CHIME installed over the glass  
door. A long _ _bar table is installed beside the  
glass wall, with high _ _bar stools bolted to the  
floor. A meter away, to the _ _right of the wall,  
is the cashier. Further to the right _ _are rows of  
shelves. The convenience store employs _ _a  
garish light. A soft jingle plays on the radio._

 _RAIN is pouring outside the glass window of  
the __convenience store. It is a_ _torrential  
downpour that can be heard from inside._

 _A single CLERK mans the cashier. He is a young  
man, wearing the _ _GS25 uniform. He is bored at  
the register._

 _A woman, the FILM STUDENT, sits in one of the  
bar stools of the _ _convenience store. Her hair is  
messy, length at her shoulders. _ _She wears a  
baggy hoodie and pajamas, feet in socks and  
bath slippers. __Her glasses fog over the cup of  
NEOGURI RAMEN in front of her. To the _ _left of  
the RAMEN is a big stack of PHILOSOPHY PAPERS.  
She is checking _ _the contents of the RAMEN  
before breaking her chopsticks into two._

 _The glass door opens with the sound of a  
CHIME, and the RAIN gets _ _louder. A woman,  
the ACTRESS, enters the convenience store.  
Her coat _ _is wet, jaw-length hair plastered to  
her face. She is wearing a T-Shirt, _ _jeans, and  
high heels. Under her coat is a LAPTOP BAG.  
Her coat trails _ _water on the floor._

 _The ACTRESS makes her way to the cashier.  
She glances at the FILM _ _STUDENT for a moment.  
The FILM STUDENT is eating her RAMEN. _

_The_ _ACTRESS talks to the CLERK._

ACTRESS

Do you have umbrellas for sale?

_The FILM STUDENT perks up upon hearing her_  
_voice. She looks up from her RAMEN at the_  
_ACTRESS, then turns away. She tries to hide_  
_from the ACTRESS._

CLERK

They're out of stock.

ACTRESS

Okay. How about a plastic bag and  
some towels? For the coat. I don't  
want to drip here.

 _The CLERK rummages underneath the cashier,  
pulling out a plastic bag. _ _He hands it to the  
ACTRESS_

CLERK

Towels are at the aisle at the back.

ACTRESS

Thanks.

 _The ACTRESS pulls her LAPTOP BAG out from  
inside her coat, placing it _ _on the cashier. She  
takes off her coat, haphazardly stuffing it inside  
the _ _plastic bag. She places the plastic bag on  
the floor in front of the cashier. _ _She slings the  
LAPTOP BAG over her shoulder before making  
her way to _ _the aisle at the back._

_The ACTRESS returns to the CLERK with two  
face towels in one hand._

ACTRESS

Here.

_The CLERK scans the two towels with a price  
checker._

CLERK

That will be 2000 Won.

 _The ACTRESS opens her LAPTOP BAG, pulling  
out a long wallet. She _ _checks the contents._

ACTRESS

Would you have change for  
50,000 Won?

CLERK

( _Stutters_ ) Sorry, we don't.

_The ACTRESS groans. She clears her throat,  
turning to the FILM STUDENT._

ACTRESS

Yoo Jeongyeon.

_The FILM STUDENT is startled by the ACTRESS._  
_She turns, eyes looking at the ACTRESS' heels._

FILM STUDENT

Hi.

ACTRESS

Can I borrow 5000 Won? The clerk  
doesn't have change.

FILM STUDENT

Don't you just need 2000 Won?

ACTRESS

I'm thinking of buying some ramen.  
I can pay you back once I get home.

_The FILM STUDENT digs in the pocket of her_  
_hoodie, taking out a purse. She rummages,_  
_pulling out a palm-full of coins. She stretches_  
_a hand out to the ACTRESS._

FILM STUDENT

Here.

_The ACTRESS walks to the FILM STUDENT to get_  
_the change, catching it in her right hand. She_  
_notices that the floor is wet._

ACTRESS

(To CLERK)

Do you have slippers for sale?

CLERK 

Yes.

ACTRESS

(To FILM STUDENT)

Can you make that 10,000 won?

_The FILM STUDENT rummages in her purse,_  
_pulling out another palm-full of coins. The_  
_ACTRESS catches it in both her hands. The_  
_sling of the LAPTOP BAG threatens to slide_  
_off her shoulder._

ACTRESS

Last favor. Can you hold my bag?

FILM STUDENT

You're really doing this now?

ACTRESS

I just want to wipe the floor, okay?  
After dripping all over it.

(To CLERK)

You have a mop, right? I want to  
mop the floor.

CLERK

By the back door.

FILM STUDENT

Fine.

 _The FILM STUDENT takes the LAPTOP bag from  
the ACTRESS' shoulder. _ _She feels the surface  
of the bag, then placing it by the PHILOSOPHY_  
_PAPERS._

FILM STUDENT

I'm surprised it's dry.

ACTRESS

Thanks.

_The ACTRESS walks back to the CLERK, pouring_  
_the pile of coins on the table._

ACTRESS

Can you add a pair of slippers and  
a Neoguri to the bill?

CLERK

( _Enters numbers in cashier_ )  
That will be 9,500 Won.

ACTRESS

Okay.

_The ACTRESS takes a moment to wipe her hair,_  
_face, and arms with one towel. She stuffs it into_  
_the plastic bag, then she walks to the aisle at_  
_the back. She pulls a pair of slippers off the rack,_  
_simultaneously slipping out of her heels. She_  
_takes the price tag off the slippers, then wears_  
_them. She picks up her heels, shaking off the_  
_water. The FILM STUDENT watches her while_  
_slurping her RAMEN._

_The ACTRESS pulls a mop from the back door_  
_of the convenience store. She wipes the floor_  
_all the way up to the door, then placing her_  
_heels in the plastic bag. She walks briskly to_  
_the back door, placing the mop back where_  
_she got it. The FILM STUDENT still watches her._

_The ACTRESS pulls a NEOGURI RAMEN from_  
_the rack of the INSTANT NOODLES aisle,_  
_looking around for the hot water thermos._

FILM STUDENT

Hot water is at the cashier.

_The ACTRESS walks to the cashier, taking the_  
_cup of RAMEN with her._

ACTRESS

(To FILM STUDENT)

Thanks.

(To CLERK)

Here.

_The CLERK takes the RAMEN, filling it with hot_  
_water. While waiting, the ACTRESS picks up the_  
_plastic bag, placing it on the seat by the window,_  
_two seats away from the FILM STUDENT. She_  
_takes the RAMEN from the CLERK, sliding into the_  
_seat by her plastic bag. The FILM STUDENT sets_  
_her empty cup of RAMEN aside, pulling to front_  
_her stack of PHILOSOPHY PAPERS._

_The ACTRESS looks at the FILM STUDENT._

ACTRESS

Finals season?

FILM STUDENT

Bold of you to do small talk with me,  
Nayeon-ah, right after borrowing  
money no less.  
( _Hands LAPTOP BAG to ACTRESS_ )  
Here.

_The ACTRESS takes the LAPTOP BAG from the_  
_FILM STUDENT._

ACTRESS

I'm going to pay you back, okay? I  
would pay you back now but my  
cellphone is on zero battery.

_The ACTRESS waits for the FILM STUDENT to_  
_speak. The FILM STUDENT stares at her_  
_PHILOSOPHY PAPERS, shuffling them around._

ACTRESS

I haven't seen you in so long.

_The ACTRESS splits her chopsticks, then mixing_  
_the contents of her cup of RAMEN. The FILM_  
_STUDENT stays silent._

ACTRESS

And besides, it's not like I can leave  
the store right now.

_THUNDER rings from outside the convenience_  
_store. The ACTRESS smirks at the coincidence,_  
_and the FILM STUDENT sets her papers down._

FILM STUDENT

If I had an umbrella, I would give it  
to you right now so you can leave.

ACTRESS

But you don't have one. That's why  
you're stranded now, right? We're  
stranded together.

FILM STUDENT

Yep. ( _Picks up a stack of papers._ )  
You're right that it's finals season.  
So don't talk to me. I'm studying.

ACTRESS

I bet it's your third time reading  
that paper.

FILM STUDENT

You're right. Now shut up.

ACTRESS

Okay.

_The ACTRESS continues eating her RAMEN,_  
_watching the FILM STUDENT as she studies_  
_the PHILOSOPHY PAPERS._

ACTRESS

Your hair is longer now.

FILM STUDENT

And yours is shorter. I thought you  
liked your hair.

ACTRESS

I do, that's why I donated it.

_The FILM STUDENT shuffles her papers, pulling_  
_one out at random._

ACTRESS

Did you move apartments? This  
is pretty far from the university.

FILM STUDENT

It's the weekend, I spend it with  
my parents.

ACTRESS

Oh. Lucky for me then. Filming  
finished late tonight.  
( _She waits for the FILM STUDENT_  
_to reply. When no reply comes,_  
_she continues._ )  
It's your last year right? I know a  
director looking for an intern who  
can film well.

FILM STUDENT

Same agency as you? I'll pass.

ACTRESS

I'll send you the address and the  
requirements tomorrow. Which  
reminds me, ( _opens her LAPTOP_ _  
BAG_ _, pulling out a pen and a paper_ )  
I need your number to send you  
the money back.

FILM STUDENT

Fine.

_The FILM STUDENT writes her number on the_  
_piece of paper, pushing it to the ACTRESS._  
_The ACTRESS takes it and stuffs it in her bag._

ACTRESS

Thanks.

_The CLERK receives a call on his cellphone. He_  
_walks to the back door to answer the call._

_The FILM STUDENT continues reading the_  
_PHILOSOPHY PAPERS. The ACTRESS pulls the_  
_dry towel from the plastic bag, drying her hair_  
_with it. She continues to watch the FILM_  
_STUDENT, finishing her RAMEN._

_The ACTRESS reaches over to the FILM_  
_STUDENT's discarded RAMEN cup, stacking_  
_her own RAMEN cup on top of it. The FILM_  
_STUDENT looks up from the PHILOSOPHY_  
_PAPERS, meeting eyes with the ACTRESS._  
_Their faces are in close proximity._  
  
_The FILM STUDENT groans._

FILM STUDENT

When are you leaving? You're too  
distracting.

ACTRESS

As soon as the rain lets up, which  
could be in a couple of hours.

_The FILM STUDENT huffs, turning back to her_  
_PHILOSOPHY PAPERS. The ACTRESS covers the_  
_PHILOSOPHY PAPERS with her hand. Startled,_  
_the FILM STUDENT pulls the PHILOSOPHY_  
_PAPERS from underneath the ACTRESS' hand._

ACTRESS  
Just stop reading first, Jeong.  
You're not going to retain anything.

FILM STUDENT

And do what? Talk to you?

ACTRESS

You make it sound so bad.

FILM STUDENT

You know why.

_The ACTRESS gets ticked off._

ACTRESS

You're still not over that?

FILM STUDENT

Nayeon.

ACTRESS

It was a mutual affair. We both  
agreed it was better this way.

FILM STUDENT

You forced it.

ACTRESS

There was no other way to convince  
you.

FILM STUDENT

You cheated on me and broke up  
with me the last time I saw you.  
That was two years ago.

_The ACTRESS sighs, eyes downcast before  
meeting the eyes of the FILM STUDENT._

ACTRESS

Seriously? You weren't going to  
break up with me. What was I  
going to do? Stay your fuck buddy?  
Yoo Jeongyeon, I wasted a whole  
year waiting for you to decide on  
whether you were straight or gay.

FILM STUDENT

Oh, so I'm sure you found a real  
committed relationship with her.

_The ACTRESS groans, hand slamming on her  
LAPTOP BAG._

ACTRESS

That's not the point, Jeongyeon. I  
thought you realized that my issue  
was with YOU treating ME as a  
reserved item. You weren't even out  
of the closet to yourself, much less  
your parents, but you would blow up  
when I so much as breathed on  
another woman.

FILM STUDENT

I told you to give me time. You just  
bulldozed through what we had.

ACTRESS

I gave you enough time, I saw you  
weren't going to keep your promise.  
So I took the matter into my own  
hands. But look, here I am, trying  
to talk to you again after you shut  
me out.

FILM STUDENT

Whatever, I never asked for it.

 _The ACTRESS groans again. She moves her  
hand through _ _her hair in frustration._

ACTRESS

I'm sorry, okay? I was drunk that  
time, graduating from college and  
stuck in a half-assed relationship.  
It seemed like a good idea then.  
I've spent the last two years  
wondering if I could have done  
better.

_The FILM STUDENT stays silent, pretending to_  
_read the PHILOSOPHY PAPERS._

ACTRESS

And I didn't get together with her.

_The FILM STUDENT looks up_

FILM STUDENT

That's surprising. You seemed really  
into her when I saw you.

ACTRESS

Well, I wasn't.

FILM STUDENT

Sure.

_They both fall silent. The FILM STUDENT still_  
_pretends to read her PHILOSOPHY PAPERS._  
_The ACTRESS buries her head in her hands._

_The FILM STUDENT's phone rings, a 3 point_  
_RINGTONE. The ACTRESS looks up._

ACTRESS

You still use that ringtone?

FILM STUDENT

It means a lot to me.

ACTRESS

I thought you hated me.

FILM STUDENT

I think I'll change it now.

ACTRESS

Don't! I take that back. Keep it as  
your ringtone.

_They fall silent again. After checking her_  
_cellphone, the FILM STUDENT stacks her_  
_PHILOSOPHY PAPERS._

FILM STUDENT

After what happened, I came out  
to my parents.

ACTRESS

Oh.

FILM STUDENT

You're right, you know? I was also  
wrong.

_The ACTRESS looks at the FILM STUDENT squarely._

ACTRESS

I must be dreaming.

FILM STUDENT

I take that back.

ACTRESS

( _With a smile_ ) Don't! It's just, I've  
been waiting for this moment for  
a long time.

FILM STUDENT

I thought you wouldn't want to talk  
to me again.

ACTRESS

Was that why you blocked me? I  
wanted to give you space, not cut  
you out of my life.

FILM STUDENT

It was hard to imagine that after  
seeing your tongue down someone  
else's throat.

_The ACTRESS tenses, then drops her shoulders._

ACTRESS

I didn't know what to do. You were  
dropping subjects from the stress  
of hiding me.

FILM STUDENT

You should have told me.

ACTRESS

I didn't want to force you to come  
out just to make me happy.

FILM STUDENT

I could have handled it.

ACTRESS

I knew you though -- you pulled  
yourself at the seams and I was  
an extra weight on your shoulders.

FILM STUDENT

You're not wrong.

_The ACTRESS and the FILM STUDENT stare at_  
_each other in silence._

FILM STUDENT

I'm graduating this year.

ACTRESS

That's great.

FILM STUDENT

Cum laude.

_The ACTRESS sits up in shock._

ACTRESS

Seriously? That's amazing!  
( _Sits back down._ ) Well, looks like  
breaking up with me was good for  
you after all.

FILM STUDENT

In parts.

_They stare in silence. Body language reveals_  
_attraction, they lean towards each other._

ACTRESS

Do you have a girlfriend?

FILM STUDENT

Not since you.

ACTRESS

Did I count as a girlfriend? You  
never labelled it.

FILM STUDENT

I'm labeling it now.

ACTRESS

I didn't know I needed to hear that.

_The RAIN outside weakens to a patter._

ACTRESS

Looks like we'll be able to leave  
soon. What time is your class  
tomorrow?

FILM STUDENT

I have one class in the afternoon,  
I can afford to sleep in.

ACTRESS

Well, do you have anything after  
that? I've been dying to visit the  
Kucheon Diner again.

FILM STUDENT

I'm free. Haven't been there in a  
while.

ACTRESS

You still have their jingle as your  
ringtone though.

FILM STUDENT

It means a lot to me.

_The RAIN stops._

ACTRESS

Let's go there tomorrow. Well,  
today. What time is it?

_The FILM STUDENT checks her phone_

FILM STUDENT

4 in the morning.

ACTRESS

Where's your parents' house? I'll  
walk you there. My apartment is  
just nearby.

FILM STUDENT

Just two blocks away.

 _The FILM STUDENT stands to throw the two cups  
of RAMEN in the trash._ _The ACTRESS slings her  
LAPTOP BAG over her shoulder, standing up_  
_before picking up her plastic bag._

ACTRESS

Let's go?

FILM STUDENT

Alright.

_The CHIME of the convenience store rings as_  
_they open the glass door, walking into the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @chilacayotito for reading and making me feel good about this! Hope you like it as much as she does
> 
> EDIT: I made an annotated version of this fic: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TeXm9oBx8kVH0HwJAK6sHB2KoSzhklsirwHhojgks_E/edit
> 
> Here you can see my train of thought as I wrote this fic. If you're interested in learning and dissecting this fic, you can check this out!


End file.
